Totaly Short
by Keiyou
Summary: like the title says totaly short drabbles inspired from challenges givin from a pairing machine! Ch.9 avalible after forver!
1. EdRoy

**Totally Short**

**Keiyou: I recently went to a site with something called the "Promiscuous FMA Pairing Machine" and decided to accept the challenges it gave with short pointless drabbles. **

**Enjoy, and if you can, try to avoid flames cause they'll be used to incinerate Ed's hair! (insert evil laugh and screams from fangirls here)**

**Pairing 1, Roy/Ed. (go figure…) Words: Beer, Dance, and Bed.**

**The Colonel entered Ed's dorm when a series of stomps were heard from above his office. He saw Ed singing off-key to a song on the radio anddancing with the mattress to his bed.**

**Roy shut the door and slowly shook his head.**

"**That's the last time I leave beer in the mini-bars here…"**

**End.**

**Short, loopy, and WTF moments. R/R? **


	2. EdEnvy

**Totaly Short**

Keiyou: WAHOO! TWO REVIEWS!

_Responses_

Zelliyn- As a matter of fact, I DO have an Ed/Envy one written down, its THIS chapter! and they're meant to be short funny drabbles, but that could change over time.

Cutterforthecause- Sounds good, I'd need three words though. (I got the challenges from 'Bitalchemy' if you go to MSN and enter it in the search bar, you should find it.)

Now, without further ado...

Pairing 2, Ed/Envy Words: Money, Milk, Sun.

Ed yelped and jumped out of his bed when he seen Envy pop in from out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here!"

Envy approached Ed, with a smile about as bright as sunlight, and whipped out an object.

"I took all the money out of your dresser and spent it on milk!" he said, sitting the carton on his desk and leaving.

Ed took one look at it and started crying.

End.


	3. WinryEnvy

**Totally Short**

Keiyou: hmmm, interesting reviews. Now comes the time to torture the readers by responding to them…(;p)

Ciaraxj9angel- (Keiyou slaps Ed with the milk carton) Don't you be mean to the readers!

Ed: (raspberry) You're the torturer here!

Heh heh… thanks for reading!

Kristanite- ….umm, if that's a compliment…thanks?

Cutterforthecause-PROGRAM DATA CONFIRMED; LOADING OPTIONS.(doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I'm plotting right now…LOL)

ONWARD…. To the shortness. (incoherent Ed ranting in the background)

Pairing 3, Winry/Envy Words: Dance, Thunderstorm, Watch.

Winry and Envy are sitting at a table together in the Rockbell house.

_Awwwwwwww…(wtf?)_

"So…" said Winry ignoring the noises in the background "What do you want to do?"

Envy looked like he was thinking really hard before declairing;

"I want to play Dance-Dance Revolution!" pause "In a thunderstorm!"

She looked at him and sweat dropped.

"…I'll watch."

End.


	4. ArmstrongPinako

**Totally Short**

**Keiyou: .……….. (I'm somewhere in my happy place, and at the same time pretty sure Cutterforthecause will be pleased to know that this is the pairing asked for! Yay)**

**OH MY BAJESUS! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMS!**

**Disclaims-I don't own any of the said characters mentioned three chapters ago, and I definitely don't own FMA.**

**Pairing 4, Armstrong/Pinako Words: Mutter, Mp3, Fall.**

**The silhouettes of a bulky guy and a very small lady stand about a few hundred feet atop a cliff watching the sunset.**

**Then Armstrong ruined the moment when he started singing to a song on his Mp3 player.**

"**THE HILLS ARE ALLLLIVE! WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….."**

**Pinako looked over the edge to watch "Glitters" fall all the way to the bottom.**

**She walks away and the audience (readers) hear her mutter;**

"**Oh well, nobody'll miss him…"**

**End. **


	5. WinryEd

**Totally Short**

Keiyou: I think an Ed/Winry is in order here…

Ed: … WERE JUST FRIENDS!

Yeah right… Oh!

Cutterforthecause-U-R WELCOME! I should be thanking you, the pairing was brilliant!

Hobey Ho, lets go! (I don't own the "Pendragon" series either…)

Pairing 5, Winry/Ed Words: Telephone, Sparkles, Books.

"Ed! Now calm down and slowly tell me whats wrong."

Ed clutched the telephone to him like a lifeline while trying to calm down enough to tell Winry about his new dilemma.

"I think Armstrong's been in my room! Theres sparkles all over my books."

Silence on the other line. "Why call me about it?"

"The pairing said so."

_CLICK._

End.


	6. LustHavoc

**Totally Short**

**Keiyou: Yea Gods n' Goddesses! I apologize for the wait, I've been trying to write out a different story, something to challenge what I usually write. I got the lay-out, but as soon as I finish editing, I'll post it.**

**Err, no more rambling. Read n' enjoy. (thankz again for review, CFTC (abbreviation…)**

**Pairing 6, Lust/Havoc Words: Milk, Handcuffs, Dance.**

"Oh Jeanny…"

"Huh!" muttered Havoc looking up from the papers on his desk and noticed Lust hovering behind him.

"…What do you want?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I wanna play a little game…" she said wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh crap…"

_LATER_

Havoc is seen trying to drink a cup of milk with handcuffs holding his arms behind him while attempting the chicken dance…on his hands!

"Is anyone here besides me confused?" asked lust looking around

Envy, there for the hell of it, gave her a weird look "You made the game up!"

"But I asked him if we could play Shoots N" Ladders."

"Oh…"

END


	7. HoenheimWinry

**Totally Short**

**Keiyou: Yup, I made up for lost time by instantly adding an extra pairing, hooray for the readers!**

**Pairing 7, Hoeinheim (sp?)/ Winry Words: Angst, Apple Pie, Fireplace.**

Ed's father grew curious at the constant wailing in the living room and walked in seeing Winry knelt in front of the fireplace.

"What's the matter?" he asked walking up to her.

She looked up at him with the light of the fire bouncing off her tear stained features, and sobbed "I…I just don't understand why there's never any angst in these pairing stories."

Hoeinheim looked confused. "Umm, your crying, doesn't that count?"

"OH WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" she yelled shoving an apple pie in his face and storming out of the room.

"Hmm, what _do_ I know?" he muttered from inside the pan.

"This pie is pretty good."

END


	8. RoyFuehrer

**Totally Short**

**Keiyou: Yes, I know I've neglected my typing stories thing… but now I return with a pairing that took forever to figure out! Well, I should be thanking my tv, because a certain Disney movie I passed while channel surfing gave me the idea!**

**Here we be!**

**Pairing 6, Roy/Fuehrer Words: Lost, Sun, Mind.**

"Look, Roy."

King Bradley (cough, Pride) stood atop the tallest section of Central military with Colonel Roy Mustang, looking at the sunrise.

"Everything the light touches… is Central City."

"…Duh." Roy responded.

"A man's time as Fuehrer, rises and falls like the sun," He turned to look at Roy "One day, it will set on my time here… and will rise with you,

as the new Fuehrer."

Roy looked at Bradley and cocked an eyebrow.

"That's sounds great and all, but…" he folded his arms "What the hells with the Lion King parody?"

the strong music in the background came to a screeching halt.

"I don't know… I think the Authoress lost her mind."

"Ah…" Roy said walking away.

End


	9. HavocArcher

**Totally Short**

**Keiyou: ...No I have no excuse for why I neglected this story as much as I don't have a reason why I wrote this small ditty... I'ts gotta be Spirit's Whisper and her goofy stories that inspired me XD**

**Anyway, Hopefully you can leave this with your I.Q. still intact.**

**Pairing 9, Havoc/Archer **

**Words: Water, Handcuffs, Table.**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Havoc felt his will about to crack.

He was being interrogated about the wearabouts of the Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother by Archer, who had decided that the water torture method was perfect for the job.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"For the last time," Archer said while Havoc struggled in his handcuffs. "Where is the Fullmetal hiding?!"

"I'll never speak!"

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Talk!"

Finally Havoc cried loudly. "Alright I'll talk! He ran off with your donuts to the train station!"

Archer grimaced before smiling.

"I figured you'd tell me sooner or later, you can have your ciggarret back now." He said taking the wet cig off the table and tossing at Havoc before leaving the room.

Havoc wept for his fallen commerade before pausing between sobs.

"Hey, what about the keys to these cuffs?!"

End.


End file.
